Predefinição:Base Box/doc
Description This template is the base source code for infoboxes. It allows you to customize the infoboxes to its fullest but still using a fixed template for it to keep the basic infobox design consistent. ;Dependencies Variable inputting. ;Parameters colorscheme = Colorscheme of the top headline (Where the name is displayed) textcolor = If you don't have a colorscheme, here is a textcolor of your choosing for the top headline. backcolor = If you don't have a colorscheme, here is a backcolor of your choosing for the top headline. name = The text displayed on the top headline. image = The image between the top headline and the first headline. h(1-3)colorscheme = The headlines' colorscheme. h(1-3)backcolor = The headlines' backcolor (if you don't have a colorscheme). h(1-3)textcolor = The headlines' textcolor (if you don't have a colorscheme). h(1-3)l(1-25)title = What the line in the headline describes. h(1-3)l(1-25) = The answer to what the line in the first headline is. h(1-3)l(1-25)custom = Customizable line for multiple cells. ;Samples } |textcolor = } |backcolor = } |name = }}} |image = }| }| }} |h1colorscheme = }}}} |h1backcolor = }}}} |h1textcolor = }}}} |h1l1title = Japanese Name |h1l1 = } |h1l2title = Romanized Name |h1l2 = } |h1l3title = English Name |h1l3 = } |h1l4title = First Appearance |h1l4 = } |h1l5title = Affiliations |h1l5 = } |h1l6title = Occupations |h1l6 = } |h1l7title = Epithet |h1l7 = } |h1l8title = Japanese VA |h1l8 = } |h1l9title = Odex English VA |h1l9 = } |h1l10title = 4Kids English VA |h1l10 = } |h1l11title = Funi English VA |h1l11 = } |h1l12title = Real Name |h1l12 = } |h1l13title = Age |h1l13 = } |h1l14title = Birthday |h1l14 = } |h1l15title = Height |h1l15 = } |h1l16title = Size |h1l16 = } |h1l17title = Weight |h1l17 = } |h1l18title = Power Level |h1l18 = } |h1l19title = Doriki |h1l19 = } |h1l20title = Zombie Number |h1l20 = } |h1l21title = Bounty |h1l21 = } |h2 = }|Devil Fruit}} |h2colorscheme = } |h2backcolor = } |h2textcolor = } |h2l1title = Japanese Name |h2l1 = } |h2l2title = Romanized Name |h2l2 = } |h2l3title = English Name |h2l3 = } |h2l4title = Meaning |h2l4 = } |h2l5title = Type |h2l5 = } |h3 = }|Second Devil Fruit}} |h3colorscheme = }}}} |h3backcolor = }}}} |h3textcolor = }}}} |h3l1title = Japanese Name |h3l1 = } |h3l2title = Romanized Name |h3l2 = } |h3l3title = English Name |h3l3 = } |h3l4title = Meaning |h3l4 = } |h3l5title = Type |h3l5 = } }} gives } |textcolor = } |backcolor = } |name = }}} |image = }| }| }} |h1colorscheme = }}}} |h1backcolor = }}}} |h1textcolor = }}}} |h1l1title = Japanese Name |h1l1 = } |h1l2title = Romanized Name |h1l2 = } |h1l3title = English Name |h1l3 = } |h1l4title = First Appearance |h1l4 = } |h1l5title = Affiliations |h1l5 = } |h1l6title = Occupations |h1l6 = } |h1l7title = Epithet |h1l7 = } |h1l8title = Japanese VA |h1l8 = } |h1l9title = Odex English VA |h1l9 = } |h1l10title = 4Kids English VA |h1l10 = } |h1l11title = Funi English VA |h1l11 = } |h1l12title = Real Name |h1l12 = } |h1l13title = Age |h1l13 = } |h1l14title = Birthday |h1l14 = } |h1l15title = Height |h1l15 = } |h1l16title = Size |h1l16 = } |h1l17title = Weight |h1l17 = } |h1l18title = Power Level |h1l18 = } |h1l19title = Doriki |h1l19 = } |h1l20title = Zombie Number |h1l20 = } |h1l21title = Bounty |h1l21 = } |h2 = }|Devil Fruit}} |h2colorscheme = } |h2backcolor = } |h2textcolor = } |h2l1title = Japanese Name |h2l1 = } |h2l2title = Romanized Name |h2l2 = } |h2l3title = English Name |h2l3 = } |h2l4title = Meaning |h2l4 = } |h2l5title = Type |h2l5 = } |h3 = }|Second Devil Fruit}} |h3colorscheme = }}}} |h3backcolor = }}}} |h3textcolor = }}}} |h3l1title = Japanese Name |h3l1 = } |h3l2title = Romanized Name |h3l2 = } |h3l3title = English Name |h3l3 = } |h3l4title = Meaning |h3l4 = } |h3l5title = Type |h3l5 = } }} which, when filled in, will give a working char box, like this |jname = モンキー･D･ルフィ | rname = Monkī D. Rufi | ename = Monkey D. Luffy | first = Chapter 1; Episode 1 | affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates; Dadan Family (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Mayumi Tanaka, Urara Takano (OVA) | Odex eva = Chuck Powers | 4kids eva = Bella Hudson, Tara Jayne (young) | Funi eva = Colleen Clinkenbeard | age = 7 (Chapter 1); 17 (Chapter 1 to 597); 19 (Chapter 598 to present) | birth = May 5th (Children's day) | height = 172 cm (5'7½") (from end of Chapter 1) 174 cm (5'8½") (after timeskip) | bounty = 400,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 993333 | dftextcolor = E4A330 | dfname = Gomu Gomu no Mi | dfename = Gum-Gum Fruit | dfmeaning = Rubber | dftype = Paramecia }} ;See Also/External Links - Template:Simple Box; A simpler version of this template, but not as manipulative. Category:Infobox Templates